Prism Chronicles 1 - A Future to Change
The first episode of Hanako's roleplay series Prism Chronicles. Episode Off-time! Haruka: *jumps on the field* It's off-time! Mizu: They decided to give us a break after all. The homework was starting to pile up. I also have Prism Shows, and managing my schedule isn't easy. Haruka: Desho? Wait... Mizu-tan, you're wearing pants with the uniform again! They'll think you're wearing the boys' uniform! Mizu: I know, my skirt is wet thanks to Mimi. Also I'm not a great fan of skirts. Haruka: Sonanda... Fate: Mizu's a boy! Mizu: I-I'm not! Fate: Just kiddin' ^^ Yume: Bakas. Fate: Oi! Mimi: IT'S OFF-TIME!!!!! *bumps on Mizu making her fall in the river* Mizu: Again... Hoshizora: *helps Mizu to get out* You'll catch a cold.... Shine: According to my academy database, Natsumi-sama is going to take extra lessons, so she'll take a bit. Hilulu: Demo, we decided to go to PriParis today! How long will she take? Shine: Around an hour. Milulu: Eeeeh? That much? Wait, how much is an hour? Shine: 60 minutes. Falulu: Is Nijiru coming with us? Haruka: She said she's busy... I don't know why though Hilulu: But without her randomness it's going to be boring! Mizu: Nijiru-sama, I wonder why she won't come... An hour later Haruka: Here's Natsumi! Oi, Natsumi-tan! Natsumi: *running towards Haruka* THIS IS BAD!!!!!!! Everyone else: Nani? Natsumi: I just saw the future! Fate: Geez, you ALWAYS see the future Natsumi: It's not it! I saw... Haruka: You saw?????? Natsumi: Pitch Black! Mizu: How can you see in the black? Natsumi: Not the color! Pitch Black is an hacker! And she's targeting PriPara's system! Everyone else: Sonanda... and then? Natsumi: *falls* PRIPARA'S SYSTEM IS GOING TO BE SHUT DOWN!!!!!!!! Everyone else: EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH??????????????????????? Hilulu: What about unawakened Vocal Dolls like me?! Shine: Going to die. Hilulu: It can't be! I want to live enough to become friends with Prince-niichan! Mimi: I'll save you! Hoshizora: How, genius??? Mimi: Eto... Falulu: All the mini Falulus and the mascots are going to die... Milulu: And no one will be able to become an idol again! Haruka: Let's call Nijiru! Yume: She knows for sure what to do! Mizu: *Calls Nijiru on the PriPass but there's no reply* Doshiou???? Milulu: *hugs Falulu* I'm scared! Mizuki: What's wro- Haruka: MIZUKI-TAN!!!!! *Death Hug* Mizuki: Hi, Haruka... Yume: We're in danger! Mizuki: Why? Natsumi: I saw a future where PriPara is going to be shut down by an hacker!!!! Mizuki: What about the Vocal Dolls?! Hilulu: We're going to die! Mimi: But, instead of worrying, let's think of something! Hoshizora: Tell us what happened in that future! Natsumi: Well... Natsumi's future Natsumi: I saw Pitch Black laughing at you all... She was holding five Prism Stones... Everything around you was dark and Hilulu was dead! Hilulu: *faints* Natsumi: Eto... Then she put some codes inside the system, and the visual darkened out... All I saw was a flashy 'ERROR' sign... Haruka: Son'na... Natsumi: But, it was kinda strange... You were looking worn out... Yume even said "We couldn't beat her in the showdown, we couldn't save PriPara..." Mimi: Showdown? Haruka could easily beat Nijiru, the strongest idol, in a showdown Hoshizora: If all of us lost, maybe that Pitch Something hacked the system, and cheated performing an amazing show! Mizu: How are we supposed to beat her?! Milulu: That's the problem here.... Next episode preview Haruka: Eeeeh? A new idol is going to debut! Shine: That black coord... it can't be... Falulu: Sugoi live! Mizu: We need to find something to perform something better! Haruka: Let's research on coords! Jikai, Five Goddess Coords Everyone: The Dream Team of destiny! Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Roleplay Series Category:Prism Chronicles Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess